New Beginning
by V3Yagami
Summary: I promise to you, I will protect you, protect our family… I will protect you for the rest of my life maybe I can't pronounce it properly, but I'm sure you can understand the meaning of all the words I said isn't that what happens during this time? Only you who can understand me better Only you who can think positive way about me Only you, who can love me so dearly…


_CONGRATULATION SASUSAKU LOVERS, FINALLY OUR OTP IS CANON ALREADY! OH MY GOD! I'M SO HAPPY! TEARS OF JOY!_

_HERE… THIS IS MY GIFT FOR ALL MY SASUSAKU LOVERS FRIENDS!_

_I LOVE YOU GUYS!_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**New Beginning**_

_**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fict ini.**_

_**Pair : SasuSaku**_

_**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family**_

_**Rated : M**_

_**Warning : DLDR, please kalau ada yang ngga suka ngga usah baca fict ini. Setting canon, mudah-mudahan ngga OOC dan IC sebisa mungkin. Bismillah…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Because of you, I learn how to love…**_

_**I've learn accepted love…**_

_**Because of you, I can see everything in the different way..**_

_**Sorry for what I've done, and thank you for everything.**_

.

.

Perang shinobi telah berlalu, desa Konoha kembali damai—terlalu damai sehingga toko senjata tidak lagi ramai sepertu dahulu. Penduduk desa mulai beraktivitas seperti biasa. Dua tahun berlalu sejak perang shinobi selesai, dua tahun berlalu sejak resminya Kakashi dinobatkan sebagai hokage ke-enam, dan dua tahun berlalu… sejak Uchiha Sasuke pergi dari desa untuk menebus perbuatannya, dua tahun berlalu pula Sakura menunggu kepulangan laki-laki yang sangat ia cintai.

"Sakura-chan!"

Haruno sakura, kunoichi yang sudah menyelamatkan hampir seluruh shinobi saat perang—kini berdiri sambil membawa beberapa berkas di lorong gedung tempat Hokage bekerja, "Naruto, ada apa?"

"Hari ini ada waktu?"

Sakura menaikan satu alisnya, "Ajakan kencan lagi? Heh? Aku kan sudah bilang, aku menunggu Sasuke-kun yang—"

"Hinata," potong Naruto dengan nada pelan.

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bingung, "Ng? Hinata?"

"Ehm, begini…" terlihat Naruto sedikit ragu dan menyembunyikan rona merah pada wajahnya, "bagaimana ya… hanya padamu aku bisa minta tolong… ehm…"

"Apa sih?"

Naruto menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan tidak ada yang melihat mereka, "Bagaimana caranya agar mengajak wanita menikah dengan cara yang tidak dapat dilupakan."

Sakura mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali.

"EEHHHH?! Kau mau—emmpphh!"

"Ssssttt! Jangan berisik," potong Naruto, sambil menutup mulut Sakura, "aku ingin ini menjadi sebuah kejutan."

"Hehehe, maaf, kapan kau akan melamarnya?"

"Aku masih bingung," jawab Naruto dengan gaya berpikir cirri khas-nya, "Sakura-chan, kalau Sasuke mengajakmu menikah, kira-kira adegan seperti apa yang kauinginkan?"

Wajah Sakura sukses merona dibuatnya, "Bu-bukan urusanmu 'kan!"

"Loh? Kenapa begitu? Kau tidak mau berbagi denganku?"

"Itu hal yang pribadi, bodoh! Lagi pula aku tidak mau adegan impianku nanti malah terjadi pada Hinata, kau pikirkan saja sana sendiri!" sewot Sakura yang langsung pergi mengabaikan Naruto.

"Sakura-chan kau jahaat~"

Sakura menggerutu pelan, "Dasar, Naruto bodoh!"

Menikah? Ah, hal itu tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Sakura. Mendapat kenyataan bahwa Sasuke sudah kembali saja sudah merupakan suatu kebahagiaan bagi dirinya, kalau dia meminta lebih… apa nantinya tidak terkenal sial? Sakura berhenti di depan pintu ruangan hokage, sesaat… ia teringat ketika memasuki pintu ini dan meminta pada Tsunade agar mengangkatnya sebagai murid. Hari itu adalah hari dimana Sakura menekad-kan dirinya untuk berjuang bersama Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum lembut mengingat masa-masa dimana mereka berjuang mati-matian untuk membawa Sasuke kembali.

"Kakashi-sen—SENSEI!" Sakura melempar semua dokumen yang ia bawa dan berlari ke arah Kakashi yang tergeletak di atas meja, "Sensei! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kakashi sedikit bergerak dan mengangkat wajahnya, "Ah… Sakura…"

"Sensei, kau kenapa?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada cemas.

"Aku…" Kakashi menatap Sakura dengan wajah serius.

"Ya?"

"Aku begadang membaca icha-icha sampai pagi, jadi aku lelah sekali, ngantuk, belum lagi pekerjaan sebagai hokage itu sangat banyak, aku butuh banyak asisten untuk menyelesaikan—"

BRAK!

Belum selesai Kakashi berucap, Sakura sudah membanting pintu dari luar.

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya Kakashi pada dirinya sendiri.

Sakura berjalan dengan hentakan keras, "Tidak Naruto, tidak Kakashi-sensei, semua sama saja!"

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti, Sakura menatap langit yang begitu cerah… sangat cerah. Wajah Kakashi terukir sangat rapi di deretan wajah patung hokage. Waktu terasa begitu cepat, rasanya seperti baru kemarin mereka menjalani ujian chuunin yang begitu rusuh. Dan rasanya… baru seperti kemarin Sasuke meninggalkan dirinya di gerbang desa Konoha.

Sasuke…

Sedang apa dirinya saat ini?

Terakhir dia mengucapkan kata terima kasih lagi pada Sakura, benar-benar kalimat yang membuatnya bingung, tapi itulah Sasuke. Sakura hanya terkekeh lembut jika mengingat bagaimana sikap dingin Sasuke namun terasa begitu menghangatkan.

'_Aku akan kembali menemuimu.'_

Kembali…

Kapan laki-laki itu akan kembali? Sampai kapan Sakura harus menunggu? Sudah dua tahun, tidak… Sakura menunggu lebih dari itu. Menunggu ketidak pastian selama beberapa tahun saja Sakura sanggup, tanpa Sasuke mengatakan akan kembali, apalagi saat ini ketika Sasuke mengatakan akan kembali.

"Aku pulaang."

"Sakura-chan, kau sudah pulang."

"Iya bu, sudah tidak ada tugas lagi, ibu masak apa? Wangi sekali."

Mebuki mematikan kompor dan menuangkan hasil masakannya ke piring besar, "Seperti ada acara," ucap Sakura.

"Sebentar lagi aka nada tamu, ayo kamu ganti baju," ucap Kizashi dengan semangat.

"Tamu?"

"Iya, Sakura-chan… kau kan sudah berumur 20 tahun, sudah waktunya untuk—"

"Tunggu dulu!" potong Sakura pada ucapan ibunya, "jangan katakan padaku kalau ini masalah pernikahan, lagi."

Mebuki dan Kizashi saling tatap dengan rasa tidak enak pada putri satu-satunya itu.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku belum mau memikirkan hal itu," ucap Sakura.

"Apa kau masih menunggu ninja kriminal itu?" Tanya Mebuki dengan nada tidak mengenakan.

"Sekedar informasi, ninja kriminal yang ibu sebut itulah yang telah membantu Naruto menyelamatkan dunia ini," jawab Sakura dengan nada protes, "aku tidak mau ada hal-hal berbau pernikahan seperti ini, tolong hargai keputusanku."

Sakura memasuki kamarnya, meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya di dapur.

"Kita memang terlalu mendesaknya," ucap Kizashi.

"Tapi… kalau dengan anak itu, rasanya…"

Kizashi menepuk pundak Mebuki, "Percayalah pada Sakura, kalau dia yakin Sasuke itu pria yang baik, maka kita juga harus yakin."

Mebuki tersenyum sendu, "Mudah-mudahan saja benar."

Walaupun mereka tidak tahu secara rinci, tapi mereka sangat tahu bahwa Sasuke lah yang telah membunuh Danzo, dan tentu saja mereka sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa pemuda bersandang Uchiha itu sempat hampir membunuh putri kesayangan mereka. Tidak akan pernah ada yang tahu tentang hal itu kecuali Kakashi, Naruto… dan Ino.

Malam hari, Sakura merenung menatap bingkai foto di atas kasurnya. Foto itu diambil beberapa tahun yang lalu, dirinya, Sasuke, Naruto dan Kakashi.

"Hhhh, sampai kapan aku harus menunggu?" gumam Sakura. Mengingat semua teman-temannya sudah menjalani kisah cinta yang menyenangkan.

Apalagi Ino selalu pamer hubungannya dengan Sai.

Sial…

Beruntung sekali Ino mendapatkan Sai yang termasuk salah satu laki-laki terpopuler di Konoha.

"Ugh! Lama-lama kuterima juga perjodohan ayah dan ibu," ucap Sakura sambil merengek dan memeluk bantal gulingnya.

"Perjodohan apa?"

Wajah Sakura terangkat, mendengar suara laki-laki di dalam ruangannya. Ketika ia menoleh, emerald itu menatap onyx yang kini sedang berdiri di beranda kamarnya. Sakura bergegas berlari dan membuka beranda kamar, "Kau…"

"…"

Keduanya terdiam. Sakura masih tidak percaya bahwa yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah sosok laki-laki yang selama ini ia tunggu-tunggu.

"Sepertinya kau baik-baik saja."

Sakura masih tidak menjawab, kedua matanya masih fokus pada sosok Sasuke yang kini memakai jubah berwarna putih gading dan penutup kepalanya.

"Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, namun Sakura sadar, apabila dia tetap membiarkan Sasuke berdiri di beranda… akan muncul desas desus yang tidak mengenakan, "Ah, masuk."

Sakura menarik jubah Sasuke kemudian menutup beranda. Sasuke memasuki kamar Sakura dan melihat sekelilingnya, kemudian kedua mata onyx itu tertuju pada bingkai yang terletak di atas kasur milik Sakura.

"Aku ambilkan minum sebentar ya."

Sasuke mengangguk, saat Sakura keluar, laki-laki itu kembali melihat sekeliling kamar itu. Begitu kecil dan nyaman, lalu Sasuke kembali pada kasur yang saat ini ia duduki. Terlintas ucapan Kakashi saat sebelum pertempuran terakhirnya dengan Naruto berlangsung, bertepatan setelah dia memberikan genjutsu pada Sakura sehingga menyebabkan gadis itu tidak sadarkan diri.

'_Kau memang hanya butuh alasan untuk membenci seseorang!'_

Sasuke sangat mengingat perkataan Kakashi—sensei-nya—dengan sangat jelas.

'_Dia baru saja bilang kalau dia ingin berada di sisimu, 'kan?! Dia hanya ingin menyelamatkanmu! Tidak lebih! Gadis ini! Yang hampir kehilangan nyawanya sendiri karenamu! Dia masih tetap menangis setiap ia memikirkanmu! Dan satu-satunya alasannya hanyalah dia sangat menyukaimu hingga terasa sakit!'_

Sambil menatap bingkai, Sasuke mengingat kembali kebaikan dan ketulusan Sakura padanya. Saat pada ujian chuunin, pengorbanannya yang rela memotong rambut indah yang diam-diam ia kagumi itu, saat mencemaskan dirinya ketika Orochimaru memberikan segel kutukan padanya, saat di rumah sakit, saat mencoba menghentikannya dari jalan kegelapan bahkan sampai Sasuke sendiri hampir membunuhnya. Sampai saat terakhir pun… Sakura masih menerima dirinya yang penuh dengan dosa.

Sasuke meletakkan bingkai tersebut di meja dan memandangi sebelah tangannya yang masih utuh, tangan yang dulu pernah mencekik wanita yang mencintainya dengan tulus, tangan yang hampir membunuh wanita itu.

"Maaf lama."

Sakura kembali membawa dua gelas minuman dingin, "Tadi aku pelan-pelan membuatnya agar kedua orang tuaku tidak bangun."

Sakura meletakkan kedua minuman itu di atas meja. Entah harus mengucapkan kalimat apa, Sakura hanya duduk di samping Sasuke dengan canggung. Karena Sasuke tidak juga mengatakan sesuatu, akhirnya Sakura duluan yang berucap, "Selamat datang," ucapnya dengan sangat lembut.

Sasuke memandang wajah Sakura dengan intens. Dia berpikir, kenapa wanita ini bisa sangat mencintai dirinya? Kenapa wanita yang kini tersenyum lembut padanya bisa menerima kebusukan dirinya? Dan… kenapa sekarang Sasuke bisa merasakan sayang yang begitu besar pada Sakura? Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya dan memeluk kepala Sakura pada dada bidangnya. Tidak banyak kata yang terucap dari Sasuke, hanya belaian lembut pada rambut pink milik kunoichi medis itu.

Tentu saja tindakan Sasuke membuat Sakura gugup setengah mati. Ini seperti bukan Sasuke. Tidak—ini benar-benar ciri khas Sasuke. Tidak banyak bicara, lebih memilih untuk bertindak.

"Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang sangat lembut.

Sakura merona dan menikmati setiap helaian yang Sasuke berikan padanya, "Karena aku mencintaimu," ucap Sakura dengan segenap keberanian yang ia miliki.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Sakura sudah menduga akan hal itu. Sasuke–bukanlah–tipe laki-laki yang gampang meng-ekspresikan perasaannya seperti Naruto.

Sakura menggerakan tangannya dan membelai lengan Sasuke yang kini hanya setengah itu, "Apa kau menetap di sini?"

"Hn, Kakashi memberikan kediaman Uchiha yang baru," jawab Sasuke—masih memeluk Sakura.

Rasanya sangat nyaman dan aman berada dipelukan Sasuke. Sakura… ingin sekali selamanya merasakan kebahagiaan ini.

"Kediaman baru? Boleh aku melihatnya?" tanya Sakura, mengubah posisinya yang kini berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Besok, datanglah bersama Naruto."

"Ng, pasti."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, sangat kecil, "Kau tidurlah, maaf mengganggu malam-malam."

Saat Sasuke beranjak, Sakura—entah ia sadar atau tidak—menarik jubah Sasuke sehingga menghentikan langkah laki-laki itu.

"Se-sebentar lagi…" pinta Sakura.

Sasuke berbalik dan menggenggam tangan Sakura, "Sudah malam, lagipula aku butuh istirahat."

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya, sudah diduga, Sasuke masih sedikit dingin seperti dulu. Kalau memang butuh istirahat, kenapa dia datang ke kamarnya malam-malam begini? "Baiklah…" jawab Sakura dengan nada lemas.

Kemudian Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan menyentil pelan keningnya, "Besok kita bertemu."

Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya ketika Sasuke melakukan itu, kemudian dengan wajah yang sedikit cemberut ia mengusap keningnya. Saat Sasuke membuka pintu beranda, "Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura, "istirahat yang nyenyak, ya…"

Lagi-lagi hanya simpul senyum kecil yang ia tunjukkan sebelum sosoknya menghilang dari hadapan Sakura.

Malam ini, adalah malam pertama dimana Sakura meneteskan air mata kebahagian, bukan lagi air mata kesedihan.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**This is the new beginning**_

_**This is the new life**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Sakura-chaaaaan!"

"Ngh~"

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAN!"

Sakura bangkit dan membuka beranda-nya dengan wajah sewot, "Naruto! Bisa tidak kau pelankan suaramu!"

"Nyehehehe, cepat turun, aku tidak sabar melihat tempat tinggal si Teme itu."

Wajah sewot Sakura berubah seketika. Hari ini dia sudah berjanji akan bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi, saat Sakura sedang bersiap-siap, ada satu hal yang membuat hatinya penasaran… dari mana Naruto tahu bahwa Sasuke sudah pulang?

Ketika sakura turun dan bertemu Naruto, "Hei, darimana kau tahu Sasuke-kun sudah pulang?"

"Tadi malam dia ke kamarmu 'kan? Aku yang memberikannya usul, hahaha!"

Sudah Sakura duga, dia bukanlah orang pertama yang Sasuke temui, dirinya selalu kalah dengan Naruto, "Kau memberikannya usul?"

"Iya, aku bilang padanya kalau aku jadi dia, aku akan menyelinap ke kamarmu hanya untuk melihatmu walau sebentar."

Jadi karena itu Sasuke mampir ke kamarnya, bukan berkunjung melalui pintu depan. Sakura cekikikan mengetahui bahwa Naruto ternyata bisa berpikir jenius disaat ada yang membutuhkan, "Kupikir kau hanya bisa berpikir tentang ramen," gurau Sakura.

"Sakura-chan tidak tahu kalau aku ini ahli dalam hal seperti itu?"

"Ng? benarkah? Lalu bagaimana dengan urusan Hinata?"

"Nyehehehe, teratasi dengan sangat lancar!" jawabnya dengan percaya diri.

"Hah? Cepat sekali, baru kemarin kau kebingungan dan sekarang sudah dapat solusinya?"

"Karena aku ini jenius!"

Mereka saling mengobrol dalam perjalanan sehingga tidak terasa bahwa langkah mereka sudah mendekati kediaman Uchiha yang dulu telah di segel, kini terbuka kembali. Namun rasanya sangat sepi, Sakura dan Naruto saling tatap sepanjang jalan Uchiha.

"Sepi sekali," ucap Sakura.

"Dan Sasuke bisa tahan dengan kesepian ini?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

Sesampainya di rumah utama, kedua mata Sakura dan Naruto melihat sosok Sasuke yang sedang menata kembali isi di dalam rumahnya. Sakura menghampiri halaman belakang dimana Sasuke sedang membersihkan beberapa perabotnya, "Butuh bantuan? Aku ahlinya membersihkan rumah, loh."

Sasuke menoleh, "Sakura…"

"Ada aku juga," ujar Naruto.

"Aa." Ekspresi Sasuke berubah datar.

"Aku benci ekspresimu itu," sewot Naruto, "jadi, apa yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Sasuke sambil meneruskan kegiatannya tadi yang sedang membersihkan bingkai besar foto keluarganya.

Sakura tersenyum lembut dan mencari sesuatu di sekitarnya, begitu dapat, ia mengambil dua lembar kertas dan ia remas. Sakura menghampiri Sasuke kemudian mengambil alih pekerjaan kecilnya itu, "Kalau membersihkan kaca, lebih baik memakai kertas daripada kain, kertas jauh lebih bersih daripada kain," ucap Sakura sambil mempraktekan apa yang ia ucapkan, "nah, bersih 'kan?"

Sasuke dan Naruto terlihat kagum ketika Sakura berhasil membuat kaca bingkai yang tadinya buram kini terlihat sangat jernih.

Sasuke mengangkat bingkai besar itu dan menggantungkannya kembali di ruang keluarganya dulu. Dirinya menatap lembut pada foto yang tertera di bingkai, "Sasuke, apa kau tidak punya cemilan dan minuman dingin?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak ada, kau beli saja sana."

"Haahhh, dasar tuan rumah tidak modal, tunggu aku."

Naruto pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan sasuke berdua.

Oke, ini mulai canggung.

"Ehm, bagaimana perjalananmu?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke kembali duduk di samping Sakura, "Tidak ada yang spesial."

"…"

"…"

Masih tidak ada yang berbicara, sampai Sakura lagi yang mau memulai, "Lalu, apa rencana—"

"Bagaimana perjodohanmu?"

—sampai Sasuke memotong kalimatnya.

"Ah, tidak… itu hanya ide kedua orang tuaku," jawab Sakura berusaha santai, "mereka hanya khawatir karena umurku sudah masuk tahap siap menikah."

"Siapkah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ng?"

"Kau, apa kau siap?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke ini sangat susah dicerna, maksud dari kata siap itu untuk laki-laki yang dijodohkan padanya, atau bagaimana? Dan tidak mungkin Sakura bertanya lebih rinci pada Sasuke, mengingat Sasuke bukan tipe yang suka berbicara rinci.

"Itu… tergantung…"

"Tergantung?"

"Sakura-chaaaan! Sasukeee! Aku kembaliii!"

Dan Naruto selalu datang di waktu yang tidak tepat.

Sakura memasang wajah jengkel, namun begitu ia menoleh pada Naruto, dirinya terkejut oleh kehadiran beberapa teman-temannya. Naruto memang jenius, dia sengaja memanggil mereka semua untuk meramaikan suasana rumah Sasuke yang sepi ini.

"Wah, Sasuke rumahmu besar," ujar Lee.

"Sekali-sekali boleh kita menginap di sini bersama," ujar Shikamaru.

"Wah ide bagus!" sahut Ino.

"Wanita jangan ikut, tidak baik berkumpul bersama laki-laki," ujar Sai.

"Sai kau jangan mulai, seperti dengan siapa saja harus menjaga imej," protes Ino pada kekasihnya.

"Harus diadakan pesta di sini dengan menu makanan yang banyak dan lezat," ucap Chouji.

"Hahaha, selalu makanan," kata Tenten.

"Naruto-kun, ini minumannya," ujar Hinata yang membantu Naruto membawakan beberapa minuman untuk dinikmati bersama.

"Heiii! Akamaru jangan pipis di sanaaa!"

"Di sini sangat bagus untuk membuat sarang lebah," ujar Shino yang memandangi pohon besar di dalam halaman rumah Sasuke.

"Kalian… sedang apa di sini?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada bingung.

Hinata meletakkan beberapa minuman dingin di samping Sakura, "Kami dipanggil oleh Naruto-kun agar berkumpul di sini, semoga kau tidak keberatan."

Sakura tersenyum manis pada Sasuke, "Dia sangat mempedulikanmu, ya?"

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan ekspresi bahagia dari semua teman-temannya. Dan saat ini, hanya Sakura yang paham ekspresi itu.

Mereka berkumpul, membicarakan pengalaman mereka satu persatu, tidak jarang Kiba lah yang selalu dijadikan bahan lawakan dari semuanya. Dan juga Naruto yang selalu berdebat dengan Kiba. Mereka membahas saat menjalani misi membawa kembali Sasuke, hal itu membuat Sasuke sedikit tercengang, dengan posisi masih sebagai gennin, mereka berhasil mengalahkan anak buah Orochimaru walau ada penolong tambahan diakhirnya. Pengalaman-pengalaman yang mereka ceritakan itu sedikit membuat Shino terpojok karena hanya dialah yang tidak ikut serta dalam misi tersebut. Sampai ketika mereka menyebut sebuah nama…

"Hahahaa, iya, lalu Neji…" ucapan Naruto terhenti, sekilas mengingat ketika Neji meninggal saat melindungi Hinata yang sedang melindungi dirinya.

"Nii-san..." ucap Hinata pelan.

"Andai Neji masih ada, mungkin—"

"Dia masih terus ada," potong Naruto pada ucapan Lee, "dia akan terus ada, di sini," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk pada dadanya, "dia pasti sudah tersenyum melihat dunia yang damai, pengorbanannya tidak sia-sia."

Terlihat senyuman dari mereka semua yang mendengar ucapan Naruto. Tidak terasa waktu berlalu cepat, hari sudah berganti lagi menjadi malam, dan mereka berpamitan pada Sasuke untuk pulang. Sakura berjalan bersama mereka namun langkahnya terhenti ketika diperbatasan gerbang Uchiha.

"Sakura?" panggil Ino.

"Ino, maaf, bisa kau katakan pada ibuku kalau aku menginap di rumahmu malam ini?"

"Eh? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Ino cemas.

"Ada urusan yang belum ia selesaikan dengan Sasuke," jawab Sai—tersenyum pada Sakura—senyuman yang kali ini terlihat tulus dari wajahnya.

"Ya," jawab Sakura membalas senyuman Sai.

Ino menatap cemas sahabatnya itu dan berbisik, "Apa tidak apa-apa? Dulu kan Sasuke hampir—"

"Sasuke-kun yang sekarang sudah jauh berbeda dari Sasuke-kun yang dulu, Ino," ucap Sakura memotong ucapan Ino.

Ino tersenyum pasrah pada sahabatnya itu, "Yasudah, semoga lancar."

Sakura berbalik arah meninggalkan teman-temannya menuju kembali ke rumah Sasuke. Pintunya masih belum tertutup rapat, perlahan Sakura memasuki kembali rumah laki-laki yang ia cintai itu. Alasan Sakura kembali adalah, karena tidak ingin Sasuke merasakan kesepian lagi di dalam rumah yang luas itu, Sakura ingin menemani Sasuke, walau hanya sekedar percakapan ringan yang tercipta, atau bahkan tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata sama sekali.

Sakura kembali ke tempat yang tadi dan melihat Sasuke sedang menatap pohon yang telah menggugurkan daun-daunnya, menyadari ada seseorang di sampingnya, Sasuke menoleh dan tertegun melihat sosok Sakura yang kini duduk di sampingnya.

"…" Sasuke tidak perlu bertanya kenapa Sakura kembali, karena dia sangat tahu jawabannya.

"Bulannya indah," ucap Sakura tiba-tiba, sambil menyibak beberapa helai rambut ke belakang telinganya.

Sasuke menatap bulan yang Sakura pandang, "Ya."

Sakura sedikit melirik Sasuke yang masih menatap bulan, entah rasanya seperti mimpi bisa duduk berdua sambil menatap bulan yang sama. Sakura tahu, sangat tahu bahwa selama ini, walaupun mereka berada di tempat yang berbeda, tetapi mereka selalu berada di bawah langit yang sama. Namun, saat ini… mereka berada di bawah langit yang sama, juga berada di tempat yang sama. Perlahan air mata Sakura mengalir dengan sendirinya. Sasuke sadar akan hal ini, namun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Sasuke bukan tipe laki-laki yang bisa langsung menenangkan wanita yang sedang menangis.

"Maafkan aku." Lagi—Sasuke berucap.

Sakura menyeka air matanya, "Bukan, ini bukan karenamu."

Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan bersalah, "Sakura," panggil Sasuke.

Sakura menatap mata onyx yang kini sudah berbeda jenis, "Apa kau selalu menangis, setiap malam, di kamarmu?"

Sakura merasa sangat terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, sampai-sampai lidahnya kaku untuk menjawab, sampai angin malam berhembus menyentuh kulit mereka, "Aku…"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke tanah, "Harusnya kau tidak seperti ini," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Maksudmu"

Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya, kemudian memberanikan diri untuk berucap panjang, "Seharusnya kau menerima perjodohan orang tuamu, harusnya kau membenciku yang sudah pernah mencoba untuk membunuhmu, harusnya kau melupakan aku. Karena aku tidak tahu… apa yang kausuka dariku."

Sakura terdiam mendengar ucapan Sasuke, ini pertama kalinya mereka berbicara dari hati ke hati, "Harusnya memang begitu," ucap Sakura dengan tersenyum, hal ini membuat Sasuke sedikit menyesal telah menawarkan ucapan bodoh tadi, "seharusnya," lanjut Sakura, "tapi aku tidak bisa… Sasuke-kun."

Mendengar lanjutan itu, membuat Sasuke kembali menatap wanita yang kini tersenyum sambil menangis, "Aku tidak bisa membencimu, aku juga tidak bisa mencintai laki-laki lain, aku bahkan tidak bisa untuk tidak memikirkanmu setiap malam."

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan pilu.

"Aku sendiri tersiksa… aku tersiksa karena mencintaimu, begitu mencintaimu sampai rasanya ingin mati," ucap Sakura dengan air mata yang semakin deras. Hilang sudah senyuman pada wajah Sakura, yang ada saat ini hanyalah ekspresi pilu yang juga dirasakan oleh Sasuke, "andai saja aku bisa, andai saja aku dapat membencimu, melupakanmu, mungkin aku akan sangat bahagia saat ini dengan laki-laki pilihan orang tuaku, tapi… aku tidak bisa, Sasuke-kun, aku—"

Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura dan mencium bibirnya, membuat Sakura mematung dan terkejut, ciuman yang sebentar kemudian Sasuke merengkuh wajah Sakura dengan satu tangannya, "Kalau begitu, jangan," ucapnya sambil menempelkan keningnya pada kening Sakura, "jangan lupakan aku, jangan membenciku…"

Sakura menahan hisakan tangisnya, dilingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Sasuke, "Tidak~ tidak akan, Sasuke-kun… tidak akan pernah…"

Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura dan menciumi setiap helai rambut milik wanita itu. Perasaan ini benar-benar diluar dugaan Sasuke. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke begitu menginginkan sesuatu dalam hal yang positif, berbeda dengan rasa ingin balas dendam dulu, perasaan saat ini benar-benar membuat Sasuke merasa nyaman. Sasuke merangkul pinggang Sakura dan mengajaknya berdiri agar pindah ke ruang tengah.

Begitu sampai di sana, Sasuke kembali mencium wanita itu dengan sangat lembut, Sakura pun membalas ciuman Sasuke dan membelai lembut rambut Sasuke. Perasaan nyaman menyelimuti laki-laki itu, setiap sentuhan yang Sakura berikan padanya membuat laki-laki yang sempat terjerumus jalan kegelapan itu merasa sangat dicintai.

Dengan satu tangan, Sasuke berusaha melepaskan baju milik Sakura. Keduanya kembali dalam posisi duduk dan berusaha saling melucuti pakaian masing-masing, sampai Sasuke merona melihat keindahan tubuh Sakura, begitu pula sebaliknya. Namun rasa malu saat ini sudah tidak dipedulikan lagi oleh sepasang manusia yang kini saling berbagi cinta.

Sasuke menahan kepala Sakura agar kepala wanita itu tidak terbentur ketika Sasuke menidurinya, Sakura melingkarkan kembali kedua lengannya di leher Sasuke, menikmati setiap kecupan yang diberikan laki-laki itu padanya. Sasuke meraba, menyentuh semua bagian tubuh milik Sakura, rasanya begitu hangat dan menggairahkan. Baru pertama kali Sasuke merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Begitu pula dengan Sakura.

"Akh! Sasuke…. Kun~"

"Maaf," ucap Sasuke sembari mencium kening Sakura, "maafkan aku."

Satu hentakkan, Sasuke berhasil menandai tubuh wanita itu, membuat wanita itu menjadi miliknya. Hanya miliknya. Mereka saling berbagi cairan cinta satu sama lain, tidak peduli pada hari esok yang akan datang, mereka hanya menikmati saat ini, malam yang tidak akan pernah mereka lupakan.

Pagi harinya, Sakura merasa tubuhnya sangat hangat namun bagian privasi-nya sangat sakit, terasa perih saat ia mencoba untuk bangun. Namun, rasa perih itu hilang ketika ia melihat Sasuke yang sedang tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Mereka sudah berada di atas futon tebal dengan selimut yang nyaman, sejak kapan futon ini ada? Ah, pasti Sasuke yang menyiapkannya selagi Sakura tertidur pulas saat mereka selesai bercinta. Sakura kembali memasukkan dirinya ke dalam selimut dan memeluk tubuh Sasuke.

Gerakkan Sakura membuat Sasuke terbangun.

"Ah, maaf membangunkanmu," ucap Sakura pelan.

Sasuke menyesuaikan penglihatannya pada sinar matahari yang begitu terik menembus ruangan mereka, "Jam berapa sekarang?"

Sakura mencoba mencari jam untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, "Jam 9."

Sasuke sedikit bangkit dan membuat posisinya menjadi duduk, ia menyenderkan kepalanya memakai tangan yang ia sanggah di lutut yang ia tekuk. Sasuke tersenyum lembut, "Tubuhmu, tidak apa-apa?"

Sakura merona merah sambil sedikit menutupi wajahnya memakai selimut, "Ng… tidak apa-apa," jawab Sakura malu-malu.

Merasa diperhatikan oleh Sasuke membuat Sakura salah tingkah, "Ehm, Sasuke-kun mau sarapan apa? Biar kubuatkan."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia terus menatap Sakura dengan senyuman lembutnya. Hal itu semakin membuat Sakura salah tingkah.

"Ehm, a-aku buatkan telur dadar ya? Atau mau sup tomat? Itu kesukaanmu 'kan? A-atau kau mau yang lain? O-oh iya, n-nanti kita bertemu dengan Kakashi-sensei, se-sepertinya ada yang ingin dibicarakan denganmu, dan—"

"Sakura…"

"Dan sepertinya Naruto, iya! Naruto, aduh! Aku hampir lupa, hahahaha." Sakura berusaha untuk mengalihkan dan pura-pura tidak mendengar panggilan Sasuke, "Naruto, dia katanya akan—"

"Hiduplah bersamaku."

Ucapan Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura terbungkam. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya, Sasuke membalas tatapan Sakura dengan serius, "Aku akan memintamu pada orang tuamu dengan cara yang benar, aku tidak menjanjikan macam-macam atau kebahagiaan yang melimpah padamu. Mungkin kita akan beberapa kali bertengkar, tapi aku bisa menjamin satu hal…"

Sakura menunggu ucapan Sasuke dengan wajah yang terpancarkan wajah kebahagiaan.

"Aku akan menjamin kau satu-satunya wanita yang akan selalu berada bersamaku, seumur hidupku."

Sakura mengangguk dengan air mata yang mengalir, "Iya, Sasuke-kun… aku bersedia menemanimu seumur hidupku."

Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sakura yang masih meringkuk di dalam selimut. Kebahagiaan ini terlalu berlebihan bagi Sakura. Penantiannya selama ini terbayar oleh permintaan Sasuke akan dirinya untuk selalu menemani laki-laki itu seumur hidupnya. Begitu hari menjelang siang, Sasuke dan Sakura kini berada di rumah keluarga Haruno dengan suasana tegang. Sasuke kini berhadapan dengan Kizashi yang menatapnya dengan tegas, sedangkan Mebuki menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan cemas. Tiba-tiba, Sasuke sedikit membungkuk pada mereka, "Izinkan aku mengambil putri anda."

Sakura menatap tatapan memohon pada kedua orang tuanya. Sakura sangat tahu, banyak konsekuensi yang harus diterima oleh kedua orang tuanya apabila Sakura hidup bersama Sasuke. Namun, melihat putrinya yang bisa dilihat sangat mencintai laki-laki ini, Mebuki hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah pada Kizashi. Sang ayah sendiri hanya tersenyum bangga pada Sasuke yang saat ini masih menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Aku hargai keberanianmu untuk datang kesini dan meminta restu pada kami, itu nilai plus," ujar Kizashi.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh pada Sakura.

"A-Ayah, itu artinya?"

"Yaaa, asal sering-sering berkunjung saja kesini, jangan lupakan kami," jawab Kizashi.

"Selamat ya Sakura-chan, kami merestui kalian."

Sakura melepaskan genggaman Sasuke dan memeluk kedua orang tuanya, "Terima kasih… terima kasih…"

Mebuki tersenyum sambil memeluk anaknya dan tersenyum pada Sasuke, "Tolong jaga Sakura-chan, kami titip dia padamu."

"Pasti," jawab Sasuke.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**And then, you accepted me…**_

_**The me who full of sin..**_

_**You cure me with **__**sincerity of**__**your love**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Dua bulan berlalu sejak hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura resmi, saat ini Sakura sedang gelisah di dalam kamar mandi, ia memeriksa keadaan perutnya sendiri memakai cakra miliknya, saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, wajahnya terlihat senang dan merona.

"Aku pulang."

Ketika mendengar suaminya pulang, Sakura membuka pintu kamar mandi dan berlari ke arah Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun!"

"Ada apa?"

Sakura tersenyum bahagia dan meletakkan telapak tangan Sasuke pada perutnya, "Aku hamil."

Sasuke terpaku mendengar kabar berita yang benar-benar seperti mimpi baginya, "Kau… tidak bercanda?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ng, tidak, aku baru saja memeriksanya. Ada cakra tambahan dalam tubuhku, aku sedang hamil sekitar dua bulan."

Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sakura. Betapa bahagianya laki-laki itu saat ini, rasanya ingin sekali berteriak dan memberi tahu seluruh dunia bahwa sebentar lagi dirinya akan menjadi sosok ayah.

"Aku akan menjadi ayah…" ucap Sasuke.

"Iya, kau pasti akan menjadi ayah yang hebat, Sasuke-kun."

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Ng, pasti!" jawab Sakura dengan yakin.

Sasuke melepas pelukan mereka dan menuntun Sakura duduk di ruang makan, seolah Sakura adalah benda rapuh yang kalau tidak hati-hati akan hancur. Ini pasti efek dari Sakura sedang hamil.

"Tadi aku bertemu Kakashi."

"Oh ya? Lalu?"

"Dia ingin aku menjalani sebuah misi ke desa yang sudah mati."

Wajah Sakura berubah menjadi cemas, "Jangan, bagaimana kalau sesuatu terjadi?!"

"Aku sudah menerima misi itu," jawab Sasuke, "aku berangkat besok."

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan laki-laki ini untuk tidak berkonsultasi masalah misi pada Sakura, bukannya Sasuke menganggap hal itu tidak penting, kalau semisal misi itu sangat berbahaya dan desa membutuhkannya, Sasuke pasti akan berkonsultasi meminta izin dari wanita yang kini resmi menjadi istrinya. Tapi kalau hanya misi biasa, Sasuke tidak perlu berdiskusi karena yakin dirinya akan baik-baik saja.

Esok harinya, Sakura mengantar Sasuke sampai depan gerbang desa Konoha, padahal laki-laki itu sudah melarangnya dan mengatakan agar tetap di dalam rumah. Karena usia kandungan muda itu sangat rentan akan keguguran.

"Aku lumayan lama meninggalkanmu, sering-seringlah menghubungi orang tuamu, Ino dan Tsunade."

"Iya, aku akan menjaga diri, kau baik-baik ya," jawab Sakura.

"Aku heran kenapa Kakashi-sensei tidak mengikut sertakan aku dalam misi, kenapa hanya kau sendiri?" tanya Naruto, "dia bahkan tidak mengantarmu pergi."

"Kakashi-sensei pasti sibuk, Naruto," jelas Sakura.

"Itu karena misi ini ada hubungannya denganku," jawab Sasuke. Mereka saling tatap dan tersenyum, Naruto menjulurkan tangannya yang dijabat oleh Sasuke, "aku titip Sakura."

"Pasti akan kujaga," ucap Naruto.

Tanpa banyak kata, Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan desa. Sakura hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus perutnya yang belum besar itu.

"Heee? Sa-Sakura-chan… jangan bilang kau…"

Sakura member cengiran pada Naruto, "Hehehe, sudah dua bulan, Naruto."

Wajah Naruto berbinar, "Huaaaa! Aku jadi paman! Sakura-chan selamaaaaaat!"

Naruto memeluk Sakura dengan sangat erat, "Hahaha, iya selamat juga untuk Hinata, umur kandungannya tidak beda jauh denganku, 'kan?"

"Ehehehe~ iya, perubahan karakternya juga membuatku bingung, sebentar menangis, sebentar marah," ucap Naruto sambil tersipu. Tersirat ekspresi kebahagiaan pada wajah Naruto, membuat Sakura lega melihatnya.

"Syukurlah…"

Naruto cengengesan sambil menggaruk hidungnya yang tidak gatal, "Ya, syukurlah…"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Maybe you're the one I'd been waiting for**_

_**The one who fulfill my loneliness **_

_**The one who can open my heart once again**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sudah lima hari sejak Sasuke pergi meninggalkan desa Konoha. Sekarang dia sedang berada di sebuah desa yang benar-benar tidak berhuni, suasana begitu sepi dan sunyi. Sasuke berjalan pelan sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya, berharap ada satu atau dua orang yang masih tinggal di desa itu. Desa nya begitu kumuh, tidak terawatt dan kusam, padahal sepertinya desa itu masih memiliki sumber kehidupan yang layak. Namun kemana perginya para penduduk desa di sini?

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sasuke mendengar suara jeritan wanita dari salah satu rumah yang terletak di ujung, dengan cekatan Sasuke berlari dan menghampiri rumah tersebut. Saat Sasuke memasuki rumah itu, kedua matanya terbelalak dikejutkan oleh sosok yang sangat ia kenal.

"Karin?"

Wanita berambut merah itu menoleh, kedua matanya ikut terbelalak bahkan sampai tercengang, "Sa-Sasuke?"

"Sedang apa kau di—"

"SASUKEEEEE!" Karin menerjang Sasuke dan langsung memeluk laki-laki itu, "kau kemana saja, aku benar-benar mencarimu."

"Hei Karin! Kau masih saja genit! Lepaskan Sasuke!"

Sasuke menoleh pada suara yang juga ia kenal, "Suigetsu?"

"Yo! Lama tak bertemu, Sasuke," sapa Suigetsu yang membawa beberapa bahan makanan dan hewan yang sudah mati.

"Kalian…"

"Loh? Sasuke? Kenapa bisa ada di sini?" ucap suara laki-laki dari belakang sosok Suigetsu.

"Juugo…"

"Haah, ternyata kau masih menyukai Sasuke ya, Karin," ledek Suigetsu.

"Hah! Ja-jangan sembarangan menuduh kau! Gigi hiu!"

"Tingkahmu itu semakin lama semakin menyebalkan!" geram Suigetsu.

"Kau mengajak berkelahi, hah?!"

Sasuke hanya terpaku melihat hubungan mereka berdua yang sama sekali tidak berubah. Juugo datang dan menepuk pundak Sasuke, "Istirahatlah sebentar di sini, kau pasti lelah."

Setelah mereka menyiapkan makanan, keadaan kembali tenang dari perdebatan antara Karin dan Suigetsu. Mereka saling berbagi cerita tentang kehidupan mereka masing-masing setelah perang shinobi saat itu.

"Jadi kau sempat berkelana," ucap Suigetsu, "yaaa, kami sendiri tidak berpisah sama sekali sejak dua tahun yang lalu, sampai kami menerima surat dari hokage-mu untuk meminta bantuan memeriksa desa yang sudah mati."

"Kakashi?"

"Ya, pria dengan masker itu," jawab Karin, "dia mengirim kami surat melalui elang, katanya tolong bantu Sasuke dalam missi kali ini."

"Dia sangat perhatian padamu," ucap Juugo.

"Pantas saja hanya aku sendiri yang dikirim," gumam Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

"Lalu, missi kita sebenarnya untuk apa?" tanya Suigetsu pada Sasuke.

Sasuke berdiri dan menyentuh beberapa perabot, "Sepertinya untuk mengumpulkan kembali orang-orang desa yang bersembunyi di suatu tempat."

"Itu akan memakan waktu yang lama," ujar Juugo.

Sasuke menoleh dan memberikan senyuman semangat pada mereka, "Karena itulah dia mengutus kita."

Juugo, Suigetsu dan Karin membalas senyuman itu. Mereka mulai berpencar mencari beberapa warga desa yang memang terpencar untuk bersembunyi dari pengancuran desa saat perang shinobi. Karin menditeksi beberapa penduduk yang memang bersembunyi di tempat-tempat terpencil sepertu gua atau ruang bawah tanah, Suigetsu menuntun orang-orang yang tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal agar tinggal di desa tak berhuni itu.

Juugo membantu mereka untuk membangun kembali beberapa bangunan yang rusak, sedangkan Sasuke yang mengatur siapa saja yang harus tinggal di dalam desa tersebut. Jangan sampai mereka memasuki penjahat di desa baru itu, Sasuke bisa tahu orang jahat atau tidak, kemampuannya membawaj raut wajah seseorang sangat hebat sehingga bisa mengenali bahwa orang itu jahat atau baik.

Tidak sebentar untuk mengumpulkan semua penduduk desa, butuh waktu berbulan-bulan bagi mereka untuk menyelesaikan missi tersebut. Walaupun begitu, Sasuke terus mengirim pesan melalui elang-nya kepada Sakura, mengatakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja, Sasuke bahkan menceritakan bahwa dirinya bertemu dengan tim Taka yang ternyata diutus oleh Kakashi untuk membantu dirinya.

Sakura tersenyum membaca surat kiriman dari Sasuke. Kini kandungannya sudah sangat membesar, Sakura membaca surat itu di halaman belakang sambil membelai perutnya yang membesar. Ditemani oleh Ino bersama anaknya yang sudah lahir dari Sai. Anak Ino memliki kulit yang pucat dengan warna mata yang menurun darinya juga rambut pirangnya.

"Apa kata Sasuke?" tanya Ino.

"Dia baik-baik saja, katanya sepertinya Karin mempunyai perasaan suka pada Suigetsu, karena setiap kali Suigetsu meledeknya, wajah Karin selalu merona merah," jawab Sakura.

"Mereka itu tim Taka? Karin? Yang dulu pernah sekarat karena dibunuh oleh Sasuke?"

"Ya, saat itu…"

"Dia juga hampir membunuhmu."

"Sssttt, jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, nanti anakku mendengarnya," ucap Sakura sambil memegangi perut memakai kedua telapak tangannya.

"Hahaha, iya maaf, ngomong-ngomong kapan hari lahir nya?" tanya Ino.

"Sekitar dua minggu lagi."

"Waah, tidak terasa Sasuke pergi meninggalkanmu begitu lama. Apa tidak kesepian?"

Sakura tersenyum dan membelai perutnya lagi, "Kesepian sih pasti, tapi kali ini rasa kesepian itu lebih cenderung pada rindu, karena setiap hari Sasuke-kun mengirim surat untuk menanyakan kabarku juga calon anaknya. Rasanya bahagia sekali, Ino."

Ino tersenyum lembut melihat sahabatnya yang kini benar-benar memancarkan wajah bahagia di hadapannya, "Kau tahu, Sakura," ucap Ino, "aku bersyukur kau dan Sasuke bersatu."

"Eh? Bukankah dulu kau juga menyukainya?"

"Yah, rasa sukaku tidak sebesar dirimu padanya. Kalian sempurna, saling melengkapi satu sama lain, saling mengisi satu sama lain. Dulu kau memang menyebalkan, memutuskan tali persahabatan kita hanya untuk seorang laki-laki, tapi pada akhirnya aku sadar… kau mungkin melakukan hal itu karena tidak mau terus menerus berada di bayang-bayangku," ucap Ino panjang lebar, "kalau saat itu kau tidak memutuskan tali persahabatan kita, mungkin kau tidak akan menjadi Sakura yang sekarang."

"Ino…" Sakura mulai merasa tidak enak mengingat kejadian itu.

"Tapi sahabat sejati itu tidak akan berakhir dengan cara apapun, lihat saja… kita bersahabat lagi, 'kan?"

Sakura tersenyum dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, "Ng, aku menyayangimu, Ino."

"Hehehe, kau memang seperti adik yang menyusahkan."

Sakura tertawa pelan, sampai akhirnya tawa itu berubah menjadi raut wajah yang seperti menahan sakit, "Ungh~"

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Ino.

Sakura tidak menjawab, dia hanya memegangi perutnya dan semakin lama semakin membungkuk.

"EEHH?! Ja-Jangan-jangaaan…"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I may not to say that I love you**_

_**But, I can guarantee my life only for you**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Loh, Sasuke? Kau mau kemana?"

Ketiga pasang mata kini tertuju pada sosok Sasuke yang tergesah-gesa menyiapkan perlengkapannya, "Aku harus kembali."

"Heehh? Secepat itu?" rengek Karin.

"Cepat? Sasuke sudah bersama dengan kita hampir 9 bulan, bodoh!" seru Suigetsu.

"Aku haru pulang ke Konoha secepatnya, kalau bisa benar-benar kilat!" ucapan Sasuke terlihat sangat cemas.

"Kalau dari sini membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih paling cepat tanpa istirahat itu dua setengah hari," jelas Juugo.

"Ck!"

"Ah! Pakai Kuchiyose saja, kau punya Elang raksasa 'kan?" ucap Karin.

"Kau ini bodoh ya, lengan Sasuke kan hanya satu, segel itu membutuhkan dua telapak tangan!" sewot Suigetsu.

"Dari tadi kau mengataiku bodoh terus, kau minta kumasak ya?!"

"Karena kau memberi usul yang salah!"

"Pakai tanganku," ujar Juugo memberikan telapak tangannya pada Sasuke, "kalau memang ini sangat penting untukmu, gunakanlah tanganku."

"Apa sepenting itu, Sasuke?" tanya Karin.

Sasuke menatap telapak tangan Juugo dan mulai menggigit jarinya sendiri, "Keluargaku menungguku," ucapnya yang langsung menempelkan darah pada telapak tangan Juugo. Mereka berdua membentuk beberapa segel dan menempelkan kedua telapak tangan ke tanah, "Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

Muncul sosok elang raksasa, Sasuke menaikinya dan melihat ke bawah dimana teman-teman satu timnya dulu berada, mereke tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke, "Sampaikan salamku untuk semuanya," ucap Juugo.

"Keluargamu itu siapa, Sasuke?" tanya Karin penasaran.

"Sudah pasti anak dan istrinya!" jawab Suigetsu.

"Eeehhhh?! Sasuke sudah punya istri? Siapa?!" jerit Karin sambil mencekik leher Suigetsu.

"Aakkhh! Mana kutahu! Tanya saja sama dia!"

Sasuke tersenyum ramah pada mereka, "Sampai jumpa." Dan sasuke pun langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi.

Juugo tersenyum memandang langit, "Baru kali ini, aku melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang begitu damai."

Suigetsu dan Karin menatap Juugo dengan tatapan seolah setuju dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan olehnya, "Ya, sangat damai."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I can't give you the sweet words**_

_**I can't give you too much affection **_

_**But I promise to you…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"AAAANNGHHHHH!"

"Sakura berjuanglah, aku akan mencoba menarik dari sini, kau terus dorong!" ujar Ino yang kini berada di hadapan Sakura, membantu persalinan yang maju lebih cepat, _'kemana sih Sasuke disaat genting seperti ini! Padahal aku sudah mengirim surat padanya kalau Sakura bisa jadi mengalami kemajuan pada kelahiran anaknya!'_

"AAAHHHH, AAANGGHH! INOOO, AKU TIDAK TAHAAAN!"

"Kau harus tahan! Demi Sasuke, demi anakmu, tahanlah, terus dorong!"

Mebuki menggenggam tangan Sakura sedangkan Kizashi menunggunya di luar kamar. Ino berkali-kali mencoba untuk memasukkan tangannya namun pembukaan Sakura belum sempurna. Sedangkan Sakura sudah mulai kehabisan tenaga, beberapa kali Ino mengirim cakra-nya pada Sakura untuk membantu sahabatnya itu menambah energy proses melahirkan.

"Sayang, kau bisa, ini memang sakit tapi kau harus tahan," ujar Mebuki di samping Sakura.

Kizashi mondar-mandir sambil menggigit ibu jarinya, jeritan putri kesayangannya itu membuat cemas yang benar-benar tak terbelenggu. Kizashi terus berdoa agar keduanya selamat. Saat Kizashi masih sibuk mondar-mandir di depan kamar Sakura, terdengar suara sesuatu dari belakang halaman dan terlihat dua cakar elang mendarat lalu sosok Sasuke yang turun dari atas. Ketika elang itu hilang, Sasuke berlari mendekati Kizashi.

"Ayah, Sakura?"

"Di dalam, kau mau masuk atau—"

"SASUKE CEPAT MASUK, BANTU BERI TENAGA PADA ISTRIMU!" teriak Ino dari dalam.

"Sepertinya kau harus masuk," ucap Kizashi.

Sasuke mengangguk dan membuka pintu, melihat adegan Sakura mengeluarkan anaknya dengan jerih payah membuat hati Sasuke tersentuh. Wanita ini… wanita yang dulu sempat hampir ia bunuh, wanita yang eksistensinya selalu ia tolak, kini berjuang menghadapi maut untuk melestarikan klan Uchiha. Klan miliknya. Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Sakura…"

"Sasuke-kuun! Aaarrnngghhh! Hah! Hah! Hah!"

Sasuke tidak banyak bicara, dialirkan cakra untuk Sakura agar wanita itu tidak kehabisan energi untuk mengeluarkan sang bayi. "Berjuanglah…"

"SAKURA SEDIKIT LAGI, AYO CEPAT DORONG!" seru Ino yang antusias ketika melihat kepala berambut hitam mulai muncul.

"Ayo Sakura," dukung Mebuki.

Sasuke fokus memberikan cakra pada Sakura. Bisa Sakura rasakan cakra hangat yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya, Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke yang menatapnya penuh dengan harapan. Mereka saling tatap dengan Sakura yang masih berusaha mendorong agar anak mereka keluar.

"Sasuke, bagaimana kalau kutanya padamu, pilih anakmu atau Sakura yang selamat?"

Wajah Sasuke mengeras, matanya terbelalak.

Tidak mungkin…

Mana mungkin Sasuke bisa kehilangan dua orang yang sangat berarti baginya.

"AAAAAAANGGHHH!"

Dorongan terakhir membuat seluruh ruangan bergema oleh suara bayi yang baru saja keluar, Ino tersenyum dengan air mata yang menetes, sambil menggunting tali pusar bayi tersebut, Ino berucap, "Maaf Sasuke, aku tadi hanya bercanda. Bayi kalian perempuan yang sangat cantik, selamat ya."

Ino membungkus bayi perempuan itu dan memberikannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap bayi itu dengan tatapan yang tidak pernah orang-orang lihat sebelumnya. Tatapan lega, bahagia, dan bersyukur akan kelahiran anak ini sangat tersirat jelas pada wajah stoic-nya. Sasuke mendekatkan anaknya pada Sakura yang kini menatap lemas Sasuke, "Dia mirip denganmu."

Sasuke mengangguk dan mengecup kening bayi tersebut. Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya dan mencium kening anaknya begitu lama. Mebuki memberi kode pada Ino agar meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk sementara waktu. Ino mengangguk dan keluar bersama mebuki.

"Matanya sangat mirip denganmu," ujar Sakura lemas.

"Dia juga mirip denganmu."

Sakura tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang tidak memalingkan wajahnya pada putri mereka, "Apa kau bahagia?" tanya Sakura.

Pertanyaan Sakura merangkum semua pertanyaan yang selama ini belum Sasuke jawab. Bahagia? Apakah dia bahagia sekarang?

Memiliki wanita yang begitu mencintainya lebih dari apapun, mempunyai anak yang kini sosoknya akan menjadi ayah, keluarga baru, kehidupan baru, awal yang baru. Ini lebih dari kata bahagia. Sasuke tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Sakura dengan sangat lembut, "Terima kasih…" hanya itu yang Sasuke jawab. Dan itu mewakili semuanya, Sakura sudah paham akan jawaban itu.

"Sarada," ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus pelan pipi anaknya, "namamu adalah Uchiha Sarada."

Sakura tersenyum lelah, "Nama yang cantik," gumamnya pelan.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I promise to you, I will protect you, protect our family…**_

_**I will protect you for the rest of my life**_

_**maybe I**__**can't**__**pronounce it properly**__**, **__**but I'm**__**sure you can understand**__**the meaning**__**of**__**all the**__**words**__**I said**_

_**isn't that what**__**happens**__**during this time**__**?**_

_**Only you who can understand me better**_

_**Only you who can think positive way about me**_

_**Only you, who can love me so dearly…**_

_**And all I can say is..**_

_**Thank you… for everything, for always believe in me, for loving me, for keep a faith in me…**_

_**Just… Thank You**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**THE END**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

**SAVEERRRSSS! Sumpah, gue baru nangis sekarang saking bahagianya OTP kita jadi canon loh. Rasanya bahagia banget, 15 tahun nunggu kepastian perasaan Sasuke ke Sakura, akhirnya jadi juga T_T. dan yah, sesuatu banget ya nyemplung di fandom Naruto. Awalnya agak nyesel terlalu menyelami fandom ini karena banyak banget kontroversi yang terjadi. Dari charawar sampai pair war… tapi mungkin disitulah menariknya, berkat war itu gue dapet banyak temen dan musuh yang menyenangkan XD**

**Mudah-mudahan fict ini bisa jadi hadiah yang oke buat kalian. Aku sengaja kasih sedikit cerita tentang tim Taka karena di manganya mereka ngga diceritain :'( dan maaf banget kalau alurnya agak ngaco, juga kalau OOC, ini pertama kalinya banget aku bikin canon, ini perdana! Pertama canon gue adalah untuk merayakan SasuSaku canon! Gue bahagia sumpah! T^T**

**Gue mau ngucapin makasih untuk semua temen-temen sesama savers,Naya, Debby, Putceee, Qamara, Rere, Stevano, Bella, Zanah, Vava, Abby, Haruno Hila, Ekakamilan, Smyname, Mayli zha, Cherry Ays, Syifa luthfia, Dheasy chie, Nietha, beby amira, agustina, ay ahalya, esa scarlet, rirrin, Hikari Atsuko, Nurhayatii aliciaa, sabila kurnia, dina eka, astri ayu dta, dhefi, Icha krista, icha yukina, dan semuanya yang masih banyak lagi, yang ngga bisa aku sebutin satu-satu.**

**Makasih juga untuk para ino-cent yang selalu nemenin hari-hariku di FB maupun dunia nyata. Makasih untuk Suu Foxie dan Feni Anastasia :* kecups untuk kalian berdua.**

**DAAANNN, terima kasih untuk orang-orang yang selalu menghujatku, flame dan merendahkan diriku. Aku makasih banget, berkat kalian aku jadi kuat, berkat kalian hidupku di fadom naruto jadi lebih berwarna. Berkat kalian aku punya hiburan XD makasih banyak.**

**Salam terakhir. HELL YEAAAH SASUSAKU CANON! XD**

**\(^o^)/**

**XoXo**

**Hanasaka Chizuru**

**A.K.A**

**V3 Yagami.**


End file.
